The Sun Will Shine Again
by alex.XDDD
Summary: Bella and Jacob’s relationship begins to bloom after he saves her from jumping off a cliff. Though, Edward comes back and Bella is sucked into his perfection again. Jacob runs away and Bella is attacked. Who will save her and who will win her heart?
1. You Found Me

The sun will shine again

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew my brown hair all around my face and the rain wet my clothes, making me freeze. It was cold on top of the cliff and I had goose-bumps on my arms. I wanted to feel cold, as was Edward's body. The intense winds allowed me to almost feel him, to imagine him here with me and all I needed to be able to hear him was to jump off this cliff. I was ready for this more then I could ever be. I looked down at the menacing waves and I inhaled sharply and I jumped. My eyes were closed firmly and I could only see pure darkness which would have made the jump more exhilarating. The problem was, I never fell. As soon as I jumped, I stayed stuck in mid air, and it was no longer cold, yet unbearably warm. I opened my eyes, nervous to see what had happened but I had been pushed against a bare, warm chest. Jacob. He pulled the stray hairs out of my face and his thumb stroked my cheek.

"Bella, I was almost to late." His husky voice said. I looked into his eyes, afraid I would melt at the site of his gaze. My tense muscles became numb and my body was no longer shivering. I noticed the stupid action I was about to do. I could've died in the overpowering waves but did I really care? What was there to live for anyway? I began to cry.

"It's okay Bells, I'm taking you home." Jake said as he cradled me in his arms. Before I knew it we were on the road.

I realized the path we were going on, though, this path didn't take me home. I didn't care, the last place I wanted to go was home. How would I explain to Charlie my wet clothes and shivering body? I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the car window. In a matter of time, I was in Jacob's arms again and he laid me down onto his sofa. I opened my eyes, expecting him to sit beside me but he left and walked into his room. In a blink of an eye, he was back with some of his clothes.

"Put this on Bella, you're clothes are soaked." Jake said, handing me his clothes. It was a pair of jogging pants and a black t-shirt. I obeyed and got up from the couch. As soon as my feet touched the floor, I fell. I let out a groan.

"Whoa. Bells, honey, are you okay?" Jacob said as he picked me up and placed my frozen body onto his lap.

"I'm to weak to get up." I said, my eyes closed and head leaning on his shoulder. I curled into a ball in his arms. He picked me up and brought me to his room. He then plopped me down on his bed.

"Please Bella, change." He said and I groaned again. I was so tired and in shock that I didn't feel like moving a muscle. He walked out of the room and I struggled to put on his too-big clothes. When I was done, I walked back to the sofa I noticed that the only available seat was where I had left a big, wet mark with my soaked clothes so I settled for Jacob's warm body instead. I curled up next to him and he put his arm around my body.

"Are you cold Bells?" He asked with a deep chuckle. The warmth radiating off of his body calmed me enough to put me into a deep sleep, instantly.

I awakened to a dark empty room. I was unaware of where I was. I got up from what seemed to be a bed and I collapsed to the floor. I was terribly clumsy and weak. My stomach grumbled and seemed to cry for food. That was probably the reason for my weakness. Then, a creak came from the door and Jake was at my feet in no time. His incredible wolf hearing was the only way he could've known that I had fallen off the bed.

"Bella, Bella. Always clumsy." Jake said inbetween chuckles. He pulled me up to my feet and gave me a crushing hug.

"Good morning sunshine." He said. "Well, it isn't morning, it's actually nearly midnight..."

"I've been asleep that long!" I said as I rushed to the door.

"What's the rush, Bells?"

"Jake! Are you out of your mind? Couldn't you have woke me? My dad expects me to be home! Oh, I can only imagine all the screaming coming my way..." I said with a sigh and began to gather my wet clothes and jacket when a warm hand grabbed my wrist gently.

"Its okay. Sh." Jake hushed me. "It's been taking care of, you can stay here. Charlie has been called, Billy is here. No worries." Jake said as he pulled me towards him and gave me a hug. Then, I was lifted off the floor and we were heading towards his room where he laid me down onto the soft, warm bed. I shuffled into the covers. He kissed my forehead and began to walk out the door. I let out a yawn.

"Jake."

"Yes, Bells?"

"Stay." I said. Jacob grinned and each pace he took towards me seemed like a glide.

He sat in the rocking chair by the bed and watched me. I was comfortable with Jacob there. I knew I was safe. I knew if I had a nightmare he'd be there to calm my shivering body. I knew he'd wash away my problems so I could sleep peacefully. With Jacob there, I knew I was okay. My eyes fluttered shut and I was lost into the night.

Jacob's Point Of View

Bella Swan was sleeping soundly in my bed. How I longued for the day I would watch that angelic face sleep soundly. It was finally me watching over her tonight, me protecting her from all evil. There was no more Edward Cullen. She would no longuer suffer because of him. I would never let her hurt again, I would never hurt her. As much as I hated the bloodsucker and his family, I had to thank him. I had to thank them all for leaving this beautiful creature with me to come to me for support. I had to thank them for the beautiful soul they left me with, to love and to care for. As long as she'd let me, I'd be by her side and even if she would ever leave me, I'd love her always.

My eyes began to shut and a yawn escaped my lips. I leaned back into the rocking chair and rocked myself to sleep.

_We were in the forest and it was a beautiful, sunny day. I sighed contently when I saw my Bella approach me. She was gorgeous. Her brown, wavy hair flowed with the light breeze in the air. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes melted me each time I would stare intently into them. Her lips called for me, over and over again. I walked toward her with a silly grin on my face. Though, my grin fadded instantly when she was no longer in my reach. She was on the cold ground, bloody, and yelling. She was screaming for her dear life. Then, I caught the sight of a firey- red. I looked the vampire in the face...Victoria. She had attacked my angel and was slowly ripping her to death, limb by limb. I turned into the wolf that I was and killed the vampire with my teeth, gnawing into her cold, hard body. When everything was over, Bella still screamed and there was nothing I could do to calm her._

I woke up from my nightmare, breathless. As I tuned into reality, I noticed that there was screaming, and it was coming from Bella. It wasn't only in my dream that she screamed for me it was in reality. I jumped up from the rocking chair and slid to her side. I caressed her tiny body and hushed her. Her eyes opened and tears flowed down her rosy cheeks.

"Sh, Bella. It's okay. Nothing but a nightmare." I hushed her.

"Jake. You're here, you're here." She kept repeating those words over and over as she hung to my neck.

"Yes, I'm here. Bella, I never left. Sh." I said as I soothingly rubbed her back with the hand that was holding her close to my chest.

"You're here, you're alive." She said as more tears slid from her cheek to my chest.

"Bells, tell me what you dreamt about." I said as I pulled her chin up to my face so I would be able to look into her eyes.

"Wolves. Vampires. They killed you." She said as she sobbed.

"I'm alive aren't I? I'm holding you with flesh and blood." I said as a smiled into her hair.

"You're here." She said one last time and yawned. In a flash, she was dozing off again. I laid her back into her bed and put covers over her fragile body. I returned to my spot on the rocking chair and fell back asleep. I continued to dream, beautiful dreams indeed.

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes and eggs. My mouth watered and my feet began to walk towards the delicious sent. When I entered the kitchen, Bella was cooking breakfast. I smiled. I sneaked up behind her and whispered into her ear.

"Is this your way of making up for scaring me last night?" I said with a chuckle. Bella nearly jumped when she heard my voice. I tried my best to hold my hands away from her tiny waist. I wanted to encircle them with my arms and pull her towards me. I wanted to whisper silly things into her ear and hear her laugh. I sighed as I pulled my hands in back of me to avoid any awkward moments. Bella turned around, her face flushed with embarrassment, and whispered something very low.

"Sorry." She said into my chest, trying to hide her face.

"Don't be, ever." I said as I took the spatula from her hands and finished to make breakfast. Since the table had already been set, she sat at the table, playing with her fingers and avoiding my gaze. When everything had been done cooking, my dad wheeled into the room.

"Hey kids. Jake, I see that you've made breakfast!" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Actually, Bella did, I was just helping her out." I said as I glared at her.

"Did you, Bella ? Well that was very nice of you."

"No problem." She said as she blushed again.

"Do you want some, Dad?" I asked.

"No thanks, son, I'll be out to Charlie's. Bells, should I tell him that you'll be hanging out with Jake today?" My dear father asked. I smiled as he gave me a wink.

"Actually, you wont have to do that, Billy. I'll hed home after breakfast." She said and my smile faded.

"Why, Bells?" I asked, disapointement clearly ringing in my voice.

"I need a shower, extra clothes and such." She said.

"Alright, well you kids can figure that out. Have a nice day. Charlie is here to pick me up." My dad said as he strolled out the door.

It was only me and Bella, now. She seemed uncomfortable as she ate her eggs.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her. She played around with the eggs with her fork.

"Was I screaming last night, Jake?" She asked, avoiding the question.

"Yes." I said, honestly.

"What was I screaming?"

"Or do you mean...Who were you screaming for?" I said with a smirk.

"Who?"

"For me." After I said those two simple words, Bella got up from her seat, threw out her breakfast and stormed out of the room.

I decided I should probably give Bella some time to relax and steer clear from her until her grouchy mood had faded and she was the old Bella again. When I finished the dishes, I walked into my room to take a shower and I saw Bella curled up in a ball in the corner of my tiny, closet-like room. I walked towards her, carefully and sat down by her fragile body.

"Something up, Bells?" I whispered into her ear.


	2. Please don't leave me

**Hey guys, **

**In the previous chapter, Bella has been hanging around with Jacob and surely this makes him happy. Though, he gets concerned when she begins to act weird once he mentions her screaming that night. What's wrong with Bella? How will Jake take the news? Keep reading to find out ! :)**

Bella's POV

"Something up, Bells?"

Asked Jacob. His eyes were full of confusion. I wanted to tell Jacob the truth because he was my best friend and also because my heart ached everytime I think of how I betrayed his beautiful soul. I stared into his dark eyes and let out a sigh. It was time I tell Jacob the truth no matter how much it will hurt me to say. My hands began to shake as I thought of what the truth could lead us to become and how this could mean that I'd never see Jacob again.

"Jake, there's something I have to tell you but before I say anything, I want to tell you that I understand if you don't want to see me again." Jacob chuckled and I froze in surprise.

"Bella, I'm pretty sure nothing would lead me to that." Jake said with a grin. "Anyway, tell me." I scratched my head, wondering where I should start. I took his arm away from my shoulders but he just shook his head, mumbled something like "Silly Bella" and held my hand. He then squeezed it and I started to talk.

"Jacob, when Edward left me I came to you for comfort. Though, the main reason you seemed to comfort me was because every time we'd do something somewhat dangerous, I'd hear Edward's voice. It was crystal clear and it made me feel like he was there with me-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Jake cut me off.

"Basically, the only thing comforting you was his voice, which you were able to hear because I was there, doing idiotic things with you. What was I thinking?" He said. Then I noticed that I was shaking but I wasn't cold. I looked down at my hand that was intertwined with Jake's and I noticed that I wasn't the one shaking. It was Jacob's body that shook uncontrollably and I was being shook because of the vibrations coming off his body. He took his hand away from mine and stood up. His large form made me feel like a small child who was scared of the big, intimidating bully. Though, I could never think of Jacob that way. He was no bully. I was the bully. It was I who had hurt this innocent, loving person. Though I knew I was a bad person for using Jacob, I learnt that I couldn't live without him because after all the dangerous games we played, he had been there for me when Edward wasn't, he had made me smile when nobody could and after all, he had given me enough time to realize that I needed his very soul to live a happy life. He had given me enough time to realize that I loved him, too. Jake stared at me one final time and walked away from me.

"Jacob, wait, I'm not done." I yelled but he continued to walk away from me but he still spoke.

"Really, Bella? Well I'm sorry, it was selfish of me to walk away from you like that when you clearly weren't finished talking." He said bitterly. I got up and walked towards. I looked into his anger-filled eyes. Though Jacob was tall, muscular and shaking so much that I could hardly see his body clearly, I wasn't scared. I put my hand on his arm and spoke calmly.

"What I was going to say is that, I know it was selfish of me to use you but while I was playing this "game" I noticed that I love you." Instantly, Jacob stopped shaking.

"The reason I left the kitchen table so abruptly this morning was because I was afraid I was going to lose you once I told you why I had come to you in the first place and that you wouldn't believe my feelings for you." I said while I blushed. I let my hand slide from his arm down to the side of my waist. Jacob then took both my hands in his and put them to his face. While my hands stayed caressing his face, his own hands slid down my arms and down each of my sides and I shivered. They stopped moving once they reached my waist. He looked back up into my eyes as if he was searching for something and smiled.

"It's about time you came to your senses." Jake said with a silly grin.

"Does this mean that you're not leaving?"

"I've stayed this long and I'm not going anywhere, ever." He said as he pulled me close to him.

**----------------------------------------**

**Aw, they seem so happy don't they? Well the next chapter will be cute too but eventually there's going to have to be trouble, right? Of course! There wouldn't be a good story without some mischief ! Please comment :) --- Ally.**


End file.
